Misted Love
by anime-obsession260
Summary: What is Kaoru to do? Caught between trying to support her broken best friend, Kenshin, who loves Tomoe... and her own love. The love that she has for that same best friend... the one love that tore her apart. K&K No real Tomoe bashing.
1. The Tears

Disclaimer: No. Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sama, not me.

This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction so please be lenient when it comes to judging the quality. - I love Rurouni Kenshin!

This story takes place in modern times, and also, Kenshin and Kaoru are close in age unlike the actual anime/manga.

**Misted Love**

**Chapter One**

"Hi! I'm Kamiya Kaoru, demo you can call me Kaoru-chan!" a young girl with long black hair crouched down near a small red form curled into a ball.

Poking him on the arm, Kaoru giggled, "Come on! Let's be friends! You just moved here right?" Her bright blue eyes shone happily. Her hair fell below her shoulders and her face was already the picture of beauty though she was only six.

Pink lips, and cute smile made up her pretty face, yet at the moment, she was no longer smiling, "Ne… are you okay?"

"Go away."

"Eh?"

Her innocent eyes bore a confused expression and she bit her lip, trying to get to know her new 'friend' more. "Can I.. can I see your face?"

"No! Go away."

Those words seemed to knock her down, and the tiny girl fell on her bottom. Then, just as quickly as she had fallen, she got back up in a squatting position and her clear blue pupils seemed to water, just a little bit.

"… do you hate me?"

"Ah…" the small boy raised his head in surprise as he realized that Kaoru had placed her arms around him and was currently hugging him and crying at the same time. Trying to calm her down, he tiny hands nervously patted her back awkwardly. "N-No… I don't hate you…"

"Then why do you want me to go away?" Kaoru sniffed and rubbed her eyes. When she looked up all her tears stopped.

This boy… this new boy had long red hair, and violet eyes mixed with a shade of amber. He was… the most amazing sight she had ever seen. As if entranced, her small, pale hand reached up and gently brushed his face.

"Your eyes…"

"A-Ah! Don't look!" he immediately curled back into a ball and hid his face from her. Smiling with new determination, Kaoru giggled and began prying his arms from his knees, "What's your name?"

"… Battousai…"

"Eh?" Kaoru stopped. "Then you… are…"

Standing up abruptly, the small boy turned away from her and began walking away, "Yes… I'm only six but I can still…"

"Your name."

"What?" he turned around genuinely puzzled, and his eyes showed it. One eyebrow was raised and his shy purple eyes questioned her. They seemed to call out, and beg her to open up to him more… and accept him.

The silent sadness in his eyes was not at all normal for a six-year old to have… and it was much harder for the boy's even tinier companion to comprehend… yet she could still feel it. Could still feel his need, and instinctively her kind heart reached out to him.

Kaoru bit her lip, "I asked for your name… your real name… not the one others call you by. Just… the name your mommy gave you."

The silence between them lasted for an eternity before the boy was no longer able to bear it, "Don't you know who I am? Don't you know what has happened? Don't you know what I did?"

"… yes…"

"Then why? You should be running away, crying! Your mommy and daddy should be rushing here, trying to save you." he walked over to the girl who was holding her kimono in small fists. Her head shot up when her reached her and she shouted.

"I don't care about what you did! … it's ok… You… you wouldn't hurt me. You're different now… ne? It's ok now!" her sapphire eyes flashed defiantly at him, as if daring him to argue with her. "I don't care that they say you set your village on fire. I don't care that everyone died because of it! I don't believe that you did it! And… even if you did… it wasn't on purpose! You are a good person!"

A small smile formed on his face, "You really don't believe what everyone else says? You don't need me to explain to you what happened?"

"No…"

There was no way she could understand how heavenly and how touching her innocent words were to him. There was no way even he could understand how her 'It's ok now' relieved him of so much of his sin. Someone forgave him. He wasn't a monster in _someone_'s eyes. _Someone_ thought he mattered.

"Himura Kenshin."

"Eh?" her small head lifted as she stared at him.

He smiled, "My name is Himura Kenshin."

Her giggles were melodious as she ran over to him and grabbed his hand, "Nice to meet you Kenshin! Let's be best friends!"

"Best friends?"

Her small head bobbed up and down, "Yes! Best friends forever!"

"Best friends, huh?" Kaoru sighed and scolded herself. She didn't have time to be reminiscing the past. She had to go to school.

Kamiya Kaoru. Seventeen years old and was currently the assistant master of the Kamiya dojo in Tokyo. Her hair fell a few inches below her shoulders and her blue-black eyes still held the innocence she had grown up in years ago.

"Kenshin! Are you ready!" she sprinted down the stairs, tying her hair in a high ponytail. "Oi Kenshin! I asked if you were- oompfh!"

She had hit something hard and could feel herself falling backwards. Squeezing her eyes shut and preparing to hit the hard, cold floor, Kaoru couldn't help but open her eyes in wonder when she felt something warm and cushiony under her.

Turning around to stare at what she had landed on, she quickly jumped off, apologizing, "Ah! Kenshin! Gomen! Are you ok?"

"Y-yah… I think I'll live. Really, you should be more careful Kaoru-dono," a red-headed high school senior stood, brushing any dust from his pants off.

Kaoru smiled at him. Ever since she had met him eleven years ago, he always lived with her, because of the fire his parents had died in. Her father was gone too, as was her mother. They had also passed away in a car crash.

He had been with her… been there for her when her parents had died. He was her best friend…

Violet eyes smiling at her, Kenshin waved a hand in front of her eyes, "Hello? Kaoru-dono? Anyone home?"

"A-ah!" she swatted his hand away. "Mou! Kenshin! You're such a tease! And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Kaoru-**dono**? Kaoru! Kaoru is fine!"

"But I couldn't…" she rolled her eyes at his meek response and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door, "Have you made our obentos?"

"Yes," he stopped and picked up the lunches from the counter.

"Good."

Winking at him with a laugh, Kaoru laughed and raced out the door, "Catch me if you can!"

"Oh?" Kenshin smirked. "I wonder how long it'll take me to catch up to you this time… not very long apparently."

And then… suddenly, she was in his arms. Pouting slightly, she fought to keep a pink stain from creeping onto her cheeks, "Mou! Kenshin, you never go easy on me…"

He let her go and she immediately missed the contact, "Yes. It wouldn't be very fun if I always let you win, now would it? Looks like it's your turn to do the dishes tonight again, Kaoru-dono."

"Ok…" Kaoru shrugged it off and giggled. It had been their long time tradition. If he caught her before she rounded the corner onto the next street, she had to do the dishes, if not, it was his turn to get his hands soapy.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin spoke suddenly, startling her. She turned and smiled at her precious redhead. "Yes, Kenshin?"

He paused, as if ashamed, "Thank you for last week… I think I've finally gotten over it…"

She put her head down, bangs falling over her eyes and shadowing her face. It was so irritating. He knew just as well as she did that he was **not** over it and moreover… thing the that hurt the most…

Her one source of true happiness, being the only person could confide in so closely, had turned into her one source of true pain.

Tomoe.

Just the name of that woman made her heart squeeze. Not that she had anything against her classmate personally, yet… Kenshin…

He had once loved her… this beautiful princess named Tomoe… he still did. They had broken up a week ago, but Kaoru couldn't feel any joy from that either. Kenshin had been in pain. His pain was her pain.

And… there wasn't anyone she could talk to about it anymore. No one at all… she may have had friends… and they may have realized… but to talk about this… it was forbidden. Her love for her best friend was absolute… nothing could get in the way of their… friendship.

"No problem, don't worry about it!" she pasted a smile on her face for him. Only for him.

Letting her eyes become shadowed once again, Kaoru tried to cheer herself up. She _was_ his best friend, after all… she should be satisfied… she shouldn't be… falling… in…

She shot a glance at him before returning her gaze to her feet as they walked along the sidewalk. She whispered so only she could hear, "Should I smile because you are my friend…? Or cry… because that's all we'll ever be? This is just one question… the only question you'll never be able to answer for me, Kenshin."

Her companion froze, causing Kaoru to stop and stare at him, questioningly.

"Kenshin what's-" she followed his gaze and it fell on something she wished she hadn't seen… More like someone.

It was Tomoe. Her and her new boyfriend… Touya.

Quickly taking his hand and leading him to another street that led to their school, Kaoru began murmuring to him softly, "It's ok Kenshin… It's ok…"

Kenshin loved Tomoe. It was a fact. Everyone knew about it, yet no one but Kaoru knew exactly how much he loved that woman. He loved her… more than anything… including Kaoru.

Holding back her own tears, she let Kenshin bury his face in her shoulder as she hugged him and consoled him. Letting her attitude become motherly, she sat him on a bench where he could cry… or at least get a hold of himself.

Yes… she couldn't think about being in love with her best friend right now… he needed her to be his friend. To be the place where he could lay all his anguish…

… and that was all that mattered. She couldn't be his lover, but she could be his pillar of support… his best friend… it was all that mattered. She did everything for him… only him…

Even if it meant taking apart her heart, piece by piece.

……………..

……………..

……………..

……………..

……………..

To be continued…

Yes… Don't worry, I promise KK in the end, though I don't have anything against Tomoe. I just think Kenshin and Kaoru deserve each other. -

Please review!

-

I'll never be the one… 

_Who lies by you at night_

_I'll never be the one…_

_Who dances with you and holds you tight_

_I'll never be the one…_

_Who can wipe the tears from your cheek_

_I'll never be the one…_

_Who is on you mind as you sleep_

_I'll never be the one…_

_That you plan your future with_

_I'll never be the one…_

_That you greet with a kiss_

_I'll never be the one…_

_You walk with in the rain_

_I'll never be the one…_

_But I'll love you just the same._


	2. The Heart

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin, sadly, does not belong to me.

I'm very sorry for the late update! Thanks to everyone who waited so patiently for me to finish this chapter.

Kenshin is the source of Kaoru's pain, yet she loves him all the same… isn't that sad?

-

**Misted Love**

**Chapter Two**

-

-

-

Dark pupils looked sadly at the redheaded man standing next to his best friend, laughing. They watched how the girl made Kenshin laugh, made him smile, made him…

Tomoe looked away, biting her lip gently. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't completely unbreakable and perfect. She had faults… many of them. She had weaknesses… Himura Kenshin was one of them.

Both guilt and hope surged in her heart as she felt rather than saw the longing in his gaze as he stared at her from the other side of the hall. It wasn't that she no longer loved him… no… it was anything but that. It was just…

"Kenshin…" the name barely left her lips before the brown-haired girl standing adjacent to her turned around and eyed her inquisitively. "Tomoe-chan, what did you say? I didn't hear, sorry… oh! Look, there's your boyfriend! Oh, you are so lucky to have **the** Furukawa Touya dating you! Oh my gosh! He **is** just so hot… don't you think Tomoe-chan? … Tomoe-chan?"

Plastering a smile on her attractive face, Tomoe nodded and tucked a stray strand of black hair behind her ear gracefully, "Yes. I do believe so, Tamayo-chan."

Yes… Tomoe had a role to play. She was the most idolized woman in the entire school… in the entire city. Everyone knew the beautiful, elegant and refined Yukishiro Tomoe. Not once was the public going to stop watching her every step… stop lingering on every word spoken from her sweet, red lips. Dating Kenshin had been the largest taboo she ever touched upon and yet…

… it had felt so very right…

Casting a final glance at the man she was forbidden to love, Tomoe greeted her charming boyfriend with a warm welcome, "Touya-san… we will be going to the festival together, correct?"

"Of course, Tomoyo-san. It will be my pleasure to escort such a wonderful and lovely lady to this event. I'll make sure you have a magnificent time and fully enjoy yourself," she looked up into her partner's deep, blue eyes and nearly wept when she saw what was in them. He loved her. She didn't love him… and yet, the public wanted her to… and it was the public that she would obey.

They worshipped her every movement, and she could not let them down.

"Yah… hey, hey listen to this!" though the speaker had a rather rough voice, his appearance was that of a carefree young man of sixteen. The toothpick constantly sticking out of the corner of his mouth was there, and his ever-present grin was wider than ever.

Sagara Sanosuke. One of the school's countless badboys, but he wasn't truly bad at heart. He was everyone's older brother, and every teacher loved to tease him. A friendly, noisy guy would loved to get into fights.

"Who'd want to listen to_ you_, you chicken head!" Misao giggled and whacked her friend over the head with her fist. Unfortunately, right at that moment, her precious Aoshi-sama had turned and witnessed her rather childish actions.

Shinamori Aoshi. The school's most feared and respected man. He was captain of the ninjitsu club called the Oniwabanshu, and had the best grades in school. Needless to say, he was a walking girl magnet, but his slightly indifferent demeanor kept those crazy women at bay.

Fists clenched, Sagara Sanosuke pounded his own fist on the head of a suddenly red Misao and growled, "Watch what you say, Weasel Girl… they may just be your last words!"

"Why you!" she shifted into a fighting stance, but a cough from Aoshi stopped her loud and rude rebuttal on the spot, and yet again, a red stain appeared on the small, black-haired girl's face.

Makimachi Misao. An energetic spitball who, though very cute and pretty on the outside, had inside of her frightening kunai-throwing skills that made the skin of her opponents crawl. She was famed for being in love with Aoshi, though she wasn't officially part of his fanclub, and next to Kenshin, she was Kaoru's best friend.

"Oi! Weasel girl! Stop drooling!" Yahiko yelled, the result being him being chased by an enraged female with deadly kunai in her hands.

Myojin Yahiko. He's a year younger than the rest of his friends, save Tsubame, but he doesn't show much respect to them in regard to the fact that they're older. Nope. He seems to take after Sano a lot.

"Maa maa, calm down you two," Kenshin said putting his hands in front of him, trying to quiet the two down. Kaoru, on the other hand, was next to him, holding her stomach, laughing uncontrollably.

A hefty swat from Megumi silenced the younger girl's giggles. "Really Kaoru, you should learn to act more composed… like me for instance," a pair of ears suspiciously resembling that of a furry, forest animal popped onto the woman's head. "And you wonder why Ken-san doesn't like you."

Takani Megumi. She wasn't into fighting like the rest of her friends, but her medical skills rivaled the best of doctors.

"S-Shut up!" Kaoru looked away quickly, leaving a slightly confused, violet-eyed best friend of hers to look at her questioningly. "You know it's nothing like that!"

As if sensing that she had touched something extremely sensitive, Megumi glared at her small friend, demanding her to tell her what was going on, before flipping her hair and leaving with a loud, "Ohohohohoho!"

"Himura-san, will you spar with me in the gym?" Aoshi asked over the loud laughing and yelling. His arms were crossed and his tall, lean form stood poised as always.

Kenshin grinned and then sweatdropped when he looked over to his very… excited companions, "I would love to…. But do you think it's safe to leave them alone?"

One eyebrow raised, Aoshi went over to Misao and placed a hand on her shoulder, freezing all her movements immediately, "Don't worry. I'm sure, Misao can handle everything."

"O-Of course, Aoshi-sama!" stars shone brightly from the girl's eyes and she instantly began acting extremely mature, ordering everyone to grow up and act their age.

Looking back at Misao, the Kenshin shook his head. "It's not like you to do something like that," he chuckled as the two of them walked quietly towards the school building. "Did you have anything important to tell me?"

Aoshi's black eyes looked over at his companion silently before saying in an unconcerned voice, "No. Nothing at all. I just wanted to spar a little… and I hear they have some good tea in the cafeteria as well… would you like to join me afterwards?"

-

"Aoshi-sama is the **best**!" Misao gushed happily before Kaoru smacked her on the head with her bokken.

"Did you forget why we're here? It's going to be Kenshin's birthday on Friday! He's been so down lately because of Tomoe-san… we all agreed that a surprise party was best, right? We need to make the plans now! Sano, did you make the banner yet?" Kaoru glanced over at the brunette who was currently scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

He began whistling casually and then stopped and gave Kaoru a boyish grin when she glared at him, "I forgot, sorry Jou-chan. Don't worry though, I'll be finished with it by Friday. Promise! But I **did** go with Yahiko to buy all the streamers and decorations."

Kaoru smiled and then turned back to the group, completely focused on the task at hand, "Good. Listen, I'll take care of the food and **no** Yahiko, I won't cook it. Misao, you and Yahiko have to set everything up before Aoshi and Kenshin get back. Remember, it's at my house, and they'll be home at four, got it?"

A whole-hearted "Got it!" chorused around the group. The tanuki girl smiled and then began walking off at a swift pace. "Oi! Where yah going, Jou-chan?" Sano yelled over to her.

"I think… I… I'm going to watch Kenshin and Aoshi spar!" Kaoru yelled back and then turned, running towards the gym. She bit her lip as she ran, praying that none of her friends had noticed the utter lack of cheerfulness in her response. There was no way she could let Kenshin's relationship get to her. Being depressed simply would not do! Plus… it might worry her friends…

"She's got it **bad** for him," Sano sighed, sliding a hand through his hair carelessly. Yahiko also looked a little worried about Kaoru for once, "Why won't she just **tell** him already! Everyone already **knows**!"

"Those two are probably the only one who don't," Megumi had returned, placing her hands on her hips, taking a quick look at the building Kaoru had just vanished into. Misao frowned, "She's going to end up hurt."

They all looked at one another uneasily before walking over to their own classes. The bell was going to ring soon.

"Kenshin!" the redheaded fighter stopped his charge at his opponent and grinned at the girl waving at him. He waved back vigorously, not needing to look at Aoshi to know that the talented fighter had already terminated his attack. "Kaoru-dono!"

"Mou! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Kaoru frowned. "I came to tell you guys that class is almost starting. We've got to go."

"Hai, hai," Kenshin nodded and began putting his sword away. "We're going to learn about the Bakamatsu War in History today… right?"

Kaoru merely sighed and dragged an oro-ing high school boy back to class, with Aoshi following behind.

"Wait up! You guys are heartless," her long ponytail swung back and forth as she tried to catch up to the group of friends already leaving the campus.

She was stopped when an all too familiar voice called out to her, "Kamiya-san."

Kaoru turned. It was Tomoe. Kenshin's… Kenshin's… "Yes, may I help you, Yukishiro-san?"

After raising a hand to her mouth, the graceful student hesitated before continuing, "Well… yes… I had been wondering if I could have a word with you… it is rather important to me and…"

She raised a hand to stop Tomoe from continuing. Shouting over to Sano, Kaoru yelled, "Oi! Chickenhead! You guys go on ahead! I'm going to stay behind for a little!"

Kaoru ignored the downward turn of Sano's lips and shifted her attention back to the woman standing in front of her, "Of course. Let's go over to the benches."

-

Soft, white petals fell from the tree above the two girls who were walking down a dirt path. Silence hung between the two of them before Tomoe deemed that it was only proper that she speak first. Turning abruptly to face a surprised Kaoru, she took a deep breath and asked

"I need to know Kamiya-san… What exactly is Kenshin to you?"

-

-

-

-

**To be Continued…**

Thank you for waiting so long for my update. I didn't mean for it to take quite so long… but what do you think?

Please review!

-

_True love cannot be found where it does not exist,_

_Nor can it be hidden where is does._

_-_

_Have you ever felt so alone that nothing makes sense?_

_Well that's how I feel right now…_

_I feel as if I'm facing everything by myself…_

_With nothing but tears a **fake** smile._

_-_


	3. The Hope

**Disclaimer: No… do I _look_ like a millionaire genius? No? Then I probably don't own Rurouni Kenshin, now do I?

* * *

**

HEHEHEHEHEHEHE… sorry about the late update… Um… but since it's summer now, I'm planning to work just a _little_ faster… x

Things between Kenshin, Kaoru, and Tomoe are beginning to heat up! Keep reading, and please enjoy!

* * *

**Misted Love**

**Chapter Three**

----

"What is Kenshin to me?" Kaoru needed to remind herself to breathe. Just breathe. It would all be ok… She turned around so that she was no longer facing the elegant woman and tried to steady her voice.

Pasting the brightest smile she could muster on her face, the tanuki girl laughed, "Oh. Kenshin **is** my best friend after all. But truly, I hope you don't hurt him any more. It's because he's my best friend that I can't let you hurt him and-"

A hand on her shoulder stopped her flow of words.

"Kamiya-san… please do not feel that there is a need to lie. As one woman to another… I can tell that your emotions for Kenshin run much deeper than that of friendship," Tomoe's black eyes looked intently at the other girl. "I would like to know… please…"

Kaoru sighed and turned around, meeting Kenshin's beloved eye to eye, "If you already know the answer, then there isn't much to ask… is there?"

"Yes. You're right," Tomoe folded her arms and stared back at her. "But you know, I love Kenshin too. Just because you've known him longer doesn't mean you love him more. I never intended to hurt him. I won't lose to you."

Watching her sadly, Kaoru resisted the urge to run away and sob. She had to stand strong. For Kenshin's sake. "I don't care whether you meant to hurt him or not… you hurt him. If you ever do that again, I will never forgive you. Besides, you won't lose to me in matters of his affection. He loves you more than anything. I've already lost. Please don't hurt him anymore."

"You should just leave him alone… why would you leave him in the first place… if you claim you still love him." Kaoru's hand balled into a fist. "How could you possibly call tearing his heart in two… _loving_ him?"

"Because… of who I am," Tomoe sighed, causing Kaoru to look at her. "Because… this is what the world expects of me. I don't have a choice… do you think it's _easy_ being _perfect_? Kenshin didn't fit the requirements for my lover… and so…"

Kaoru slapped her, cutting Tomoe's sentence off. "How **dare** you? Do you think love is something so mediocre… that a heart is so worthless that you can _play_ with it? You're such a hypocrite."

"Hypocrite… you could never understand how I feel!" Tomoe cried. "If you think it's easy being me… why don't you try? It's not as if I _asked_ to be this way! I **do** love Kenshin… more than anything else! I realize the mistake I made… yes, I'm not as _perfect_ as people want me to be… but I'll never leave him again!"

Kaoru stared straight back at Tomoe, watching her reaction, but the perfect porcelain doll rarely showed her emotions. She was just too… perfect for that. Sighing, she moved to walk away, but stopped all of a sudden, an idea entering her mind.

"I must be crazy…" Kaoru whispered. "But it would make Kenshin so…"

"Kamiya-san? Is there something wrong?" the politeness in Tomoe's voice made her want to cringe, but instead, Kaoru frowned and glared at her. "Yukishiro-san, do you promise to not hurt Kenshin anymore? Are you confident enough of your… love for him that you would do more than your best to make him happy?"

Tomoe's deep, black eyes gazed at Kaoru for a moment before she nodded, "Yes… of course. Does this mean I have your… consent? You are, after all, his best friend."

She bit her lip, "Stay away from him… I don't ever want to see you hurting him again." Kaoru began walking away, "Well then, I don't suppose you'd like to come to his surprise birthday party… all you have to do is be there. Friday… my… his house, at around four. That's your last chance… if you don't prove to me that you can take care of him… then don't bother trying to make any contact with him… ever again. I'll kill you."

"Kamiya-san!" Tomoe called over to her, as Kaoru walked away. "… I understand… but… but why would you invite me…?"

"Because… it'll make Kenshin happy… and that's all that matters," Kaoru whispered, letting a single tear drop from her eyes. "Nothing else matters.

Kaoru felt, rather than saw Tomoe bow, and sensed rather than heard her quiet "thank you."

* * *

"You… you baka!" Kaoru cringed as spit from Sanosuke's mouth spewed out at her. "What the hell do you mean you invited _her_? Do you **want** to unhappy? Is _that_ it?"

"Shut up… chicken boy," Yahiko said, leaning against the brick wall of Kaoru's home. "Let the stupid Tanuki girl do what she wants… though I'd never thought that even _she_ could be quite this idiotic."

Kaoru winced as she felt glares from all her friends pierce into her. She put her hand up and laughed nervously, "Well, you see… I just thought that it would make Kenshin really happy if she was there… she told me herself that she never meant to hurt him… she promised that she wouldn't anymore… I told her to leave him alone after this one last time." She crossed her fingers as she told her little white lie at the end.

Megumi frowned, but said nothing regarding Kaoru's decision, "Well then, we can't exactly do anything to change it… Kenshin will be coming back soon, we ought to leave… see you all tomorrow."

"There **is** something we can do about it! I'll just go beat her up and!" Sanosuke stopped speaking, as Megumi dragged him by the ear off of Kaoru's property. Yahiko sighed and began walking towards his home, "Well… se you later then, old hag."

Kaoru didn't even have the strength to chase him down and whack him… she silently stepped into the dark house and closed the door. Almost immediately, she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

"Kenshin…" the tears wouldn't stop, and she had to drag herself over to the stairs, since her legs seemed to turn to stone. Her body felt heavy… and when she had barely reached the top of the steps, she lost her grip on the railing and rolled back to the bottom.

The lights suddenly flicked on, and Kaoru gasped, her eyes trying to see who it was… but too filled with tears to be able to see clearly.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin rushed over to her, cradling her body in his arms. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She merely shook her head and buried her face into his neck, sobbing.

"Kaoru-dono…" Kenshin frowned, holding her tightly. He carried her up the stairs and into her room, laying her on the bed and staying with her until she fell asleep. "What happened to you?"

* * *

"…hm…?" groggily, Kaoru sat up, rubbing her swollen eyes.

… had she been crying?

She tried to push herself up, but found that there was something heavy strewn across her stomach. Kaoru looked down, and her eyes widened, slowly remembering everything that had happened.

Kenshin…

He moved a bit, and a blush appeared on her cheeks as he sleepily stared at her, before pulling her into a hug. "You're okay now?"

She nodded the pink stain still not leaving her face.

Kenshin got up and poured her a cup of water, "So… are you going to tell me what happened? Kaoru-dono… you haven't been quite yourself lately."

"It's nothing, Kenshin. You don't have to worry… I've just been kind of tired," she grinned at him. "Hm…. How about we go out for some ice cream? I feel like… mint chocolate chip!"

His eyes followed her every movement as she pushed herself up off the bed with much effort and limped all the way to the door. Kaoru shivered, not accustomed to feeling Kenshin's eyes so focused on her… staring straight through her.

"What happened to your leg?"

"I… tripped," Kaoru scratched her head, laughing innocently.

He glared at her, before walking to her side and lifting her up, holding her bridal style. Ignoring her protests, he carried her all the way downstairs and out the door, striding casually down the street… with a screaming Kaoru in his arms.

A couple of people looked over at them and giggled, others smiled dreamily as the two of them passed by, but Kenshin didn't seem to care. He just smiled happily and carried her all the way to… the ice cream shop.

"Sit here," he gently let her down at one of the tables before going to wait in line. "Mint chip, right?"

"Yeah…" Kaoru blushed. They must look like such a happy couple…

A wave of sadness fell over her. Unfortunately… that would _never_ happen.

Her eyes glazed over as she reflected on her… relationship with Kenshin. They were best friends, and that's all they would probably ever be. At that moment, though, her job, as a friend, was to help him recover from the scars Tomoe had left upon him and to teach him to move on… or at least try to make him happy again.

"Thanks," she grinned up at Kenshin as he handed her the ice cream. "Yum… I love mint chip!"

The red-head smiled back at her and sat down, licking away at his own ice cream cone, "You know, Kaoru-dono… you never where very good at lying."

She wished she could just choke on her ice cream and die. "You know… I have to go shopping." Kaoru stood. "Thanks for the ice cream Kenshin, but I really got to go now."

He looked at her for a full minute, causing beads of sweat to slowly roll down her neck; his stare almost piercing through her.

Without saying a word, Kenshin nodded his consent, and Kaoru let out a sigh of relief. Hurriedly, she turned and sprinted out of the area.

Kenshin frowned and tossed his half-eaten cone of ice cream into the trashcan. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and trudging slowly back to his home, he whispered quietly to himself, "Why won't you tell me what happened… Kaoru-dono…"

Suddenly, he did something very non-Kenshin-like. He strode over to the side of the street and placed his hands on the brick wall, banging his forehead onto it furiously. "Agh! Kaoru-dono! Sometimes you just make me so confused!"

* * *

"Oh… shoot… you cannot be serious… why exactly do the heavens hate me again?" Kaoru cursed under her breath, backing away from the gang of boys closing in on her.

A man with a scar across his nose sneered at her, "Don't worry… we won't bite… _much_. Just as long as you hand us your money and come along quietly." The dark faces in the crowd smirked and a few of them licked their lips.

Kaoru bit back a scream as a large, rough hand from behind grabbed her arm. Flipping her hair around fiercely, she delivered her assaulter a painful slap to the face using the ends of her long, black tresses. "Disgusting," she spat in his face.

Quickly dropping down to the ground and grabbing his bulky arm, she threw him over her shoulder. "I'll have you guys know," she brushed her pants off and stretched. "I'm the captain of the kendo club in my school… weak and defenseless really aren't in my vocabulary."

"Sorry princess," a voice came from behind the swarm of men around her. Through the crowd stepped a tall, lean man. His eyes were an eerie shade of blue, and there was a crazed look on his face that sent shivers down Kaoru's spine. His bony hands gripped her chin, forcing her to stare up at him. "Kendo isn't going to do you much good out here."

"Let… let me go… who the hell are you?" she hissed, glaring at him defiantly. "You've got a lot of nerve."

Kaoru jumped up from the ground, throwing her legs forward and kicking his stomach. She succeeded in causing him to back away from her a few steps, but the frightening smile on his face never disappeared. Gulping, Kaoru braced herself for a counterattack, and was caught off balance when she felt her body unable to move. "Wha… what… is… this…" she gasped for breath.

"My name is Udou Jineh, pleasure to meet you. _This_ is called the One-Sided Heart technique… you're a bit of a fighter. I can feel it in you. You know what ki is, correct?" his face loomed dangerously near hers. "I used my ki to… overpower and freeze yours. How does it feel? To be _weak_ and _defenseless_?"

"Y-You…" Kaoru winced.

--

--------

------------------

--------------------------

------------------

--------

--

* * *

**To be Continued…**

Review! Sorry for the late update… XP

Ooh… can anyone guess what's going to happen?


	4. The Confession

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not my property!**

I'm sorry for the slow update, but here it is! I haven't given up on this story… and it's just starting to get good!

------

**Misted Love**

**Chapter Four**

----

----

"You have to be joking right?" Kaoru's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Even if you do this, how in the world is Kenshin supposed to know that I'm stuck here?"

Jineh's gleaming eyes flashed, "Oh, don't worry. _You_ are going to send a note to him, letting him know that you're going on a little trip to your friend's house… and be sure to tell him to keep up his training in the meantime. This is my way of showing him a little mercy. He has until… how about Friday?"

At his last comment, she frowned, "No, Friday is a bad day. How about Thursday? You don't have to show him _that_ much mercy. Besides," Kaoru glared at him. "Kenshin is a lot stronger than you think. He's going to come here and wipe the floor with your bruised bottom."

Suddenly, Jineh let out a blood-curling laugh. Getting up, he walked towards the chair Kaoru was tied to, and with every step he took in her direction she shrank back little by little. "You've got spunk, you know that? I like you," his face was too near her own and she spat on him.

Laughing again, he wiped her saliva off his face and gripped her chin tightly. "You're a pretty little thing too… too good to be wasted on that silly **battousai**."

She looked at him sharply, "You know about Kenshin then. Another one of those village-escapees coming to look for revenge? Well, he didn't do it!"

"You seem quite devoted to him," Jineh's face inched closer to hers. "I don't care whether the battousai did it or not… he knows how to fight, and I want to defeat him. Little girl, you don't know everything that he's done, do you? That boy is **famous** in the fighting world. He _didn't_ just burn down a village, you know that right?"

Kaoru said nothing but simply looked on. Kenshin was famous? Sure, he was frighteningly good at kenjutsu but…

"I take it from your silence that he's never confided in you then," his words hit a painful string in her heart, but she ignored it and simply continued glaring at her captor. "You're wrong you know," her voice was defiant. "Kenshin tell me _everything_. I'm his best friend."

Another howl of laughter emitted from Jineh's mouth and Kaoru cringed at it's cruel tone. "Best friend? Everything? Do you really believe that? Tell me," Jineh took her hand, and though she tried to pull away, his grip was too strong. "Has he ever told you about his past? I feel badly for you… my precious flower." His fingers curled as they ran through her hair. "He doesn't love you, does he?"

"…………….."

"What would you say to coming by **my** side then, my little flower? I'd treat you better," Jineh's hand brushed her cheeks gently. "You could be **mine**, and I would tell you **everything**."

"Go to hell Jineh," Kaoru head-butted him. Ignoring the searing pain on her forehead, she spat at him a second time. "Even if he _doesn't_ love me, being _his_ best friend is a hell of a lot better than being **y our** woman."

"I'll just leave you be then," Jineh shrugged and undid her bonds. "You will be staying in this room. There is paper and pens on the table there. Finish your note within a half an hour. I'll be back… and remember, you'll be staying here until **Friday**."

Kaoru rubbed her wrists tiredly. Now that Jineh was gone there was no one to show her "tough Kaoru" side to any longer. She got up and went over to the desk. Her fingers guided the pen across the paper as she quietly began her letter. "Kenshin… will you remember?" her voice was bittersweet. "Probably not, right? You'd probably rather forget about that…"

As she wrote tears began spilling from the corners of her eyes. Slowly at first, then in a steady stream, and soon she was sobbing silently to herself, curled up in a ball.

"It isn't like Jou-chan to be late," Sano frowned. "Weren't we supposed to meet together to finish the last few preparations for the surprise party? She's not even home!"

"Quiet, chicken-boy. You don't want Ken-san to hear us, do you?" Megumi put her hands on her hips. "But you are right… it isn't like Kaoru-chan to be late."

"Kaoru-dono? Didn't she tell you? She's staying over with her friends for a few days."

The entire group jumped and slowly turned around. "H-How long have you been there?" Yahiko's teeth chattered. Kenshin's stealth rivaled that of Aoshi's and **that** was scary.

Kenshin smiled and patted the boy on the head, "I only just got here. Did Kaoru say that she'd meet with you today?" His voice was suddenly concerned. "Odd… she wouldn't leave without letting you guys know about her change of plans… she didn't tell me anything either, I only just found this note in her room last night."

"Oi Kenshin, let me see that," Sano took the note from Kenshin's hand and studied it carefully.

"Dear Kenshin,

There's been a small change in plans and I'm going to be visiting

her for a few days. I should be back by Friday though, so don't worry too much. Sorry for slipping out of the house on such short notice though. My friend can't

speak right now – she lost her voice and it actually seems to be quite serious and since

smart little me knows a good remedy for throat problems, I'll be

heading over to Osaka for a little bit. You won't be able to call me

since my friend doesn't actually own a telephone. Though you _could_ write, but

I'm only going to be out for a few days. You know what, you shouldn't write at all. I'm

vvery sure that you'll be your usual self, all concerned about

me and whatnot, but I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. I've

bbeen plenty of places and I know my way around Osaka… I

went on a trip there once, remember? So don't worry about

me. I'm not going to contact you for the next few days. Okay? My overly protective knight. And be sure to keep the house clean. No parties while I'm gone. And no

scanning the world for me like you did that other time. Put a

can on it and just chill. Also, remember, if you make soup and accidentally

spill some on the floor to be sure and clean it up. Last time, when you

started making some clam chowder you spilled and remember what happened?

Such a mess! If I go home and find the house… you get the idea. Don't forget to

practice you're kenjutsu while I'm out. The district finals are coming up… and you

need to train, no matter _how_ good you are. Tell Sano that if he has any

ideas for **that** then just go ahead and do it. Tell him sorry and he'll understand.

Love,

Kaoru"

"That's a weird letter," Sanosuke frowned.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he scanned the paper, "She spelled "been" and "very" with two b's and v's as well. It doesn't seem natural, even if she is in a hurry."

"You think so too, Aoshi-dono? I was getting a little worried… this letter does not seem like anything Kaoru-dono would write. Plus…" he trailed off and the others peered at him curiously.

"Plus what, Himura?" Misao prodded him with her finger.

He looked at them uneasily before sighing and holding the door open for them to go in, "She's been… how should I say this… depressed?"

They all (with the exception of Kenshin) shot each other knowing looks. "Do you guys know something about it?" Kenshin sounded almost hopeful, and the others felt guilty for not telling him straight out what was wrong with Kaoru.

"What happened? She's seemed chipper enough to me… on the outside at least," Yahiko said the last part quietly and to herself.

Sitting down on the sofa tiredly, Kenshin frowned and ran a hand through his long, red hair. "When I came home yesterday I found her collapsed on the ground crying."

"That's it! Himura! You better open your eyes right this instant or I'll-"

"Misao!"

"A… Aoshi-sama…" Misao turned towards the man she had always been in love with, surprised. "But… but Aoshi-sama…"

He gave her a stern look and she fell silent. Megumi glared at him but he ignored her, and instead sat next to Misao and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "Now's not the time," he whispered into her ears.

"Misao-dono? Aoshi-dono? Could you… please explain?" Kenshin looked at the two of them, confused. He looked to Megumi then to Yahiko and at last to Sanosuke. "Sano?" he pleaded. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Ah dang it Kenshin! Can't you tell? Don't give me that look Shinomori, I'm not in the mood," Sano growled.

Kenshin shook his head slowly, clueless to what was going on. Sanosuke slammed his fist on the table earning a "Stop destroying everything chicken head!" from Megumi. "Think about Kenshin. Why do you think Jou-chan acts the way she does around you? All blush-y and happy."

"Sessha does not understand where you are going with this Sano."

"Dang it! Kaoru loves you! She's head over heels for you! She's been like that for **forever**. Read my lips. **Forever**." Megumi promptly whacked him over the head with her fist.

"Damn it you crazy fox! What did you go do that for," he rubbed his head. "You're studying to be a doctor not a killer!"

Kenshin stood, causing all of them to fall silent. "I'm sorry to say that you're wrong this time, Sano." He turned around and they froze when they saw the yellow gleam in his eyes. "You're wrong. First of all, I am note _worth_ Kaoru-dono's love and secondly," his voice had a deadly cold edge to it. "She would not do a thing like this. Kaoru-dono does not love me in the way that you think she does."

"Himura…" Misao started but instead of Aoshi stopping her, this time it was Kenshin who walked over and opened the door.

"I'm sure you all have things to do."

Quietly obeying his unspoken command, all of them shuffled out the door, amazed that Kenshin's polite demeanor had changed so quickly because of Kaoru.

"Kenshin…" Sano stopped at the doorway before leaving and turned around. "You _know_ that Jou-chan loves you."

He didn't have time to say anything else because Kenshin had already slammed the door on him. Paying no attention to Sanosuke's cries of indignation, Kenshin went up to his room and dropped down on to his bed, head reeling.

"Kaoru-dono… loves… me? Masaka," he sighed and buried his face in the pillow. "That would be… horrible."

"No! I don't want to!"

"Sanosuke! Don't be such a baby! It was **your** fault in the first place for spilling the beans. Poor Kaoru-chan. Did you see Ken-san's reaction?" Megumi frowned.

"We **all** saw his reaction… and Himura hasn't been to school since stupid chicken boy made that stupid comment," Misao pouted. "But Kaoru-chan is coming back today, and we promised each other that we'd make this a success. Come on, we have to hurry and go decorate the house. Aoshi-sama has probably already led Himura away."

"Will you guys come help me with this?" Yahiko complained. He had been assigned the job of carrying the decorations to Kaoru's house and hadn't stopped whining since they left the school. "It's heavier than it looks… who's that?"

The group looked turned fast enough to see a shadowy figure jump out of a window in Kaoru's house.

"The hell?" Misao sprinted forward. "Stop! Thief! Theif… thief…?"

"What's wrong weasel girl? Why'd you stop?" Sanosuke and the others ran up to their destination, where Misao stood.

She looked at them, confused. "H-He…. He disappeared!"

"Don't be stupid," Megumi looked at the empty street and gaped. "How is this… possible?"

"Never mind that! Let's go in to see what was stolen! Kaoru isn't rich enough that she can afford to have things stolen," Yahiko unlocked the door with the spare key Kaoru had given him and dropped the bundle he was carrying down. The other quickly followed him inside and ran throughout the building, looking for things that were missing or had been moved.

"It… it doesn't look like he took anything," Megumi sighed in relief. "Though we'll have to ask Ken-san and Kaoru to make sure later."

"_After_ the party. Come on! Let's make this house beautiful!" Misao giggled.

"Yosh! Let's get to work!"

"Thank you for the tea, Aoshi-dono. It was very good. You don't have to worry about me, really," Kenshin smiled as he turned and unlocked the door. "I'll start going to school again, I just had a bit of a cold, that's all."

Aoshi said nothing, but from the raising of his eyebrows Kenshin could tell that he didn't believe him. "Really Aoshi-dono you don't have to…"

"SURPRISE!" the Kenshin-gumi jumped out from their hiding places. "Happy Birthday!"

"… oro…?" Kenshin looked at the happy group of people blowing streamers and spraying silly string all over the room and then to Aoshi who was… had the world ended… smiling?

Megumi immediately latched onto his arm and dragged him inside, "Ken-san. Come on. Come taste this cake that I baked especially for you!"

"No! Presents! Presents first!" Misao yelled.

"No! Games first! Games first!"

"Let's eat dinner first. Man, my stomach has been growling for the past-"

"Himura-san, why don't we first celebrate your birthday with some tea?"

"Maa… maa, we'll do all of these things just… one at a time!"

"NO!" they all yelled in unison (with the exception of Aoshi, of course, but even he was looking a bit upset that his idea wasn't being carried out) "We're doing MY idea FIRST!"

-------------

The doorbell rang just as they finished the umpteenth time of playing Monopoly and Kenshin rushed away from all the excitement to go answer it. "Thank you so much. My friends are suffocating… me…" Kenshin became silent as his violet eyes stared openly at his guest. "T-Tomoe…"

She blushed for a moment before holding out a small, white package, "Um… Happy Birthday, Kenshin."

"Tomoe…"

"Eh? What are **you** doing here?" Sano frowned. "You didn't get an invitation, did you? … the one from Jou-chan didn't count." He said the last few words in a whisper, but Kenshin wouldn't have noticed anyway. He was too busy staring at the picture of perfect standing on his doorstep.

"Why… why are you…"

"Can I… come in?" Tomoe looked around at the faces in the room, noticing that Kaoru was missing. Inwardly, she thanked Kenshin's best friend from the bottom of her heart. _This_ was her chance.

Kenshin blinked a few times before wordlessly opening the door and inviting her in. She stepped into the living room gracefully and waited for Kenshin to tell her to before sitting down.

"This is…" he spoke in a quiet voice. "Quite a surprise."

"Actually… I have something I need to talk to you about too," Tomoe eyed the Kenshin-gumi warily, as if asking them to leave the two of them alone. Sano stood there defiantly, as did everyone else.

Getting the hint, Kenshin turned to his friends and forced a smile, "Megumi-dono, why don't you go check on the food? The rest of you should go and help her."

The group grudgingly trudged into the kitchen, with the exception of Aoshi who, as if he sensed something, looked around the room searching for something before joining the others in the kitchen.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Kenshin sounded a little hopeful…. And a little scared.

Tomoe looked down at her hands which were gripping the fabric of her white dress in her lap. "I… I…"

Concerned for her well being even though she had broken his heart many times before, Kenshin put a comforting hand on her own and smiled, "Are you okay?"

"That what I love about you," Tomoe finally spoke and smiled at the wide-eyed expression on his face. "The truth is… when I broke up with you I… I still loved you then… and I still love you now… can you ever forgive me?"

She was immediately enveloped in a hug. A warm, happy, yet uncertain hug. "You… you aren't lying to me, are you?" his voice seemed shaky and Tomoe shyly returned the hug. "Of course not."

"And so you two are officially an item again, aren't you?" Misao snarled as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Everyone else had returned and all bore the same frown on their faces. "Care to tell us the reason you broke up with poor Himura in the first place?"

"I was planning on explaining…" Kenshin looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "The world… society expects nothing but perfection from me. I feel a constant pressure… a constant need to meet their expectations. Kenshin you…" she grabbed his hands in her own and her eyes begged him to understand. "Society didn't approve of **you** Kenshin… and so I let you go… but now I've learned! I love you!"

"A woman constantly catering to the expectations of other. A perfect porcelain doll… disgusting," Sanosuke spat.

Tomoe turned to him, "How could you understand? You don't know what it's like to have to be me!"

"Even still. Someone, regardless of who it is, that allows his or herself to become a puppet for the purpose of maintaining a mere image is not worth very much," Aoshi's voice was cold.

Tomoe looked down once again at her lap and tears sprung up in her eyes.

"I forgive you."

She looked up at Kenshin, not quite believing what she was hearing… she knew she didn't deserve to be forgiven.

"I forgive you." Kenshin smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to her cheek. "I love you too."

"That's it. I'm out of here," Yahiko growled and left the house with everyone else in tow. "Such an ugly couple… I can't stand to be around you two."

Kenshin looked at them sadly as they all left, realizing that his friends didn't approve, but even still… "Don't worry. I love you."

Tomoe smiled back at him. "Thank you… I wish I could say that I can stay with you for your birthday… but I'm afraid I must be leaving. My father wants me home by eight… and it's already eight fifty. Be sure to open my present too."

"I'll walk you home," he offered, but she merely thanked him and rose. "I already have a car waiting for me outside."

"I see… I'll see you on… Monday, then?" Kenshin wasn't sure whether this was a dream or not, and he had to be sure.

Tomoe gave him a reassuring nod, "Monday… if not sooner." With one last smile, she left the house, and Kenshin stood there amidst the silence as he contemplated everything that had happened that day.

"Her present…" He took the small, white package out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a necklace with the letters "T and K" on it. Smiling happily, he put it on and sat on the sofa, completely contented.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. But now I see what it was. With such a pretty woman taking all your attention no wonder you haven't found her… or the note revealing where I was."

Kenshin flipped around at the sound of a voice behind him. His eyes widened as he recognized the person standing in his doorway. "Udo… Jineh."

"Battousai," Jineh nodded at him. "I never thought you were the type to engage in two-timing though."

"Two timing? What are you talking about?" Kenshin's mind raced.

Jineh have him a sardonic smile. "Haven't you noticed yet? I'm sure that note the Kamiya girl sent you said that she'd be back… let's see… today?"

Kenshin's heart stopped. "What have you done with her," his eyes took on a golden shade and his ki was rising angrily with every second that passed by. He cursed himself for having forgotten about Kaoru. _His_ Kaoru-dono.

"What have I done with her?" Jineh's voice was incredulous. "I can't believe you haven't noticed. Has this 'love' thing dulled your senses? She's been by your side for the past two days. I released my hold on her ki before you came home. Though she still can't move, could you not sense her presence?"

"Enough with the small talk!" Kenshin yelled. "Where is she?"

"Where is she?" he let out a laugh and unsheathed his katana. Walking over to the sofa Kenshin had just been sitting on a moment ago, he pierced it with his sword and it broke into two pieces and fell apart. At the bottom was Kaoru, still frozen from Jineh's one-sided heart technique, eyes red from crying. In her hands was a slip of paper.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin rushed to her side and lifted her up gently. "What have you done with her? Release her immediately!"

Jineh looked at him for a moment before sighing, "Right now you are weak. I don't want to fight you as you are now. I'll give you another day. Bring back your bloodthirsty ways and come and fight me. I'll be waiting for you." He released his ki hold on her and she collapsed in Kenshin's arms.

"Until tomorrow night battousai! The location of our meeting place, your woman has in her hands!" Jineh left, cackling loudly, and Kenshin rose to run after him, but Kaoru's hand holding onto his shirt stopped him.

"Kaoru-dono! Are you okay?"

"I… I've been there… for a day and a half now." She turned to look at him, tears leaking from her eyes once again.

Kenshin hugged her tightly, but she pushed him away. "I kept thinking… Kenshin. I'm right here."

"I'm so sorry…"

"I kept thinking. I'm right here Kenshin. Come and save me! But… you didn't even notice that I was gone… because of…"

"Kaoru-dono… I…"

"I was sure," she let out a bitter laugh. "That after Jineh let my ki go that you would find me… and rescue me! And you probably would have… the others were going to leave soon… but she… ha…"

Kenshin was unable to say anything and he merely looked on as Kaoru's heart continued to break.

"I'm afraid… that the chain around my neck isn't quite as pretty as yours," Kaoru touched the black band secured around her throat. "Jineh put this on me. It will explode… he has the switch to make it explode. He really wants to fight you… I'm so sorry Kenshin… I got myself captured."

"Kaoru-dono… why didn't try and tell me in your letter?" Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his chest.

"I… I did… but you probably don't remember."

"Remember?"

"… you've forgotten, haven't you? I've never forgotten though…"

-------------

"Kenshin! I love you!" A miniature Kaoru hugged a miniature Kenshin happily. "Do you love me too?"

"_I love you! Kaoru-dono," Kenshin giggled and planted a kiss on her small lips. "Let's get married when we're older, okay?"_

"_Okay!" Kaoru laughed. "But until then, we're boyfriend and girlfriend… okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

"_I'm going to send you love letters, but I don't want anyone else reading it… so I'm going to make a code."_

"_A code?" Kenshin hugged Kaoru as she leaned onto his shoulder. _

"_Yep! It goes like this. Every second letter of every new line is part of my letter!"_

"_Okay! You're so smart Kaoru-dono!"_

"_I love you Kenshin!"_

"_I love you Kaoru-dono!"_

"_Call me Kaoru!"_

-------------

"We were small and naïve back then, weren't we?" Kenshin murmured quietly.

Kaoru continued crying.

"You're note… you were telling me…

T**h**ere's been a small change in plans and I'm going to be visiting

h**e**r for a few days. I should be back by Friday though, so don't worry too much. Sorry for s**l**ipping out of the house on such short notice though. My friend can't

s**p**eak right now – she lost her voice and it actually seems to be quite serious and since

s**m**art little me knows a good remedy for throat problems, I'll be

h**e**ading over to Osaka for a little bit. You won't be able to call me

s**i**nce my friend doesn't actually own a telephone. Though you _could_ write, but

I**'**m only going to be out for a few days. You know what, you shouldn't write at all. I'm

v**v**ery sure that you'll be your usual self, all concerned about

m**e** and whatnot, but I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself. I've

b**b**een plenty of places and I know my way around Osaka… I

w**e**nt on a trip there once, remember? So don't worry about

m**e**. I'm not going to contact you for the next few days. Okay? My overly protective k**n**ight. And be sure to keep the house clean. No parties while I'm gone. And no

s**c**anning the world for me like you did that other time. Put a

c**a**n on it and just chill. Also, remember, if you make soup and accidentally

s**p**ill some on the floor to be sure and clean it up. Last time, when you

s**t**arted making some clam chowder you spilled and remember what happened?

S**u**ch a mess! If I go home and find the house… you get the idea. Don't forget to

p**r**actice you're kenjutsu while I'm out. The district finals are coming up… and you

n**e**ed to train, no matter _how_ good you are. Tell Sano that if he has any

i**d**eas for **that** then just go ahead and do it. Tell him sorry and he'll understand.

Help me… I've been captured… Jineh… that bastard…"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru looked up at him. "I love you!"

---

-----------

-------------------------

-----------

---

**To be Continued…**

How was it? REVIEW! I like the contents of this chapter… but my writing isn't very good right now… I've been a little distracted.


End file.
